


Actually, I'll Stay

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: An alternate scene where Kurt does shut off that damn boom box and give (or at least attempt to give) Blaine the world's most passionate kiss. Inspired by that scene from the episode 'Transitioning'.
Kudos: 7





	Actually, I'll Stay

Kurt was so entranced in the song, he started stumbling over his lyrics. Blaine's voice, getting to hear him without his backup for the first time, made him melt under his gaze. All he wanted to do is go over to the damn boom box and shut it off. Then walk over to Blaine, cup his face like the guys in the movies do...and give him the world's most passionate kiss. He had been relying on sly glances and romantically suggestive lyrics for weeks...but he couldn't take it anymore. So he did something that he never did...messed up lyrics on purpose.  
  


_"Actually, I'll stay..."_

  
  
"No Kurt...it's-" Blaine says, missing his cue.  
  
"I know what the lyrics are, Blaine." He shuts off the boombox, Blaine opens his mouth to speak before Kurt continues. "But that's what the lyrics say...not what I want to say." He turns his face to Blaine and breaths in deeply. This was it, no turning back. "Looks, Blaine...I've never really been in love before. I've at most had a crush on a guy I've found attractive. I had a crush on Finn before we became brothers...and Sam after him. But...I've never had much in common on an emotional or an...shared interest level. But with you...we both love music and _musicals_. Coffee, you may like sports and I like scarves. But I've never met anyone like you. Someone who I feel I can click with..."  
  
Blaine went to speak again but he couldn't comprehend what words to say, before settling on: "Kurt, what are you saying?"  
  
"Blaine...I-I like _you_. Really like you...And not just in an 'as friends' way..." Kurt confesses.  
  
"Like...as best friends?" Blaine was oblivious, and Kurt knew words weren't going to speak to the other boy. He had to use action.  
  
"It's probably better if I show you..." He walks over and does what every guy does in those Rom-Coms he watches. Cups his face and kisses him. No tongue, he wasn't ready for any of that.  
  
"Mmmm...Mmmm!" Blaine backs away and looks into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, we should probably sit." The words made Kurt tear up but he just nodded and sat with Blaine on one of the leather couches. "Look, Kurt, I like you. I do. But I've never had a boyfriend..."  
  
"Neither have I, but-"  
  
"Please let me finish." Kurt nods. "As I said, I really do like you. But I'm not ready for a relationship right now. At least not to the kissing level, yet. Why don't we go on a date first? I know we know each other, but she should _get_ to know each other. Find out the more complex things about each other. All I know about you is that you were bullied for being gay, you are gay, and you like music and musicals. That's pretty much it. Kurt, that doesn't make a person."   
  
Kurt's looking at the floor and he begins to cry. "I'm so stupid." He chokes out, crying into his hands.  
  
"You're not stupid. You're not," Blaine scoots closer and places his hand reassuringly on Kurt's shoulder. "You got caught up in the moment. And neither of us are good kissers." Kurt sniffs and looks up. "But I'm not gonna lie, you're not at the bottom of my list to try with. I've never been on a real date," Kurt wipes his eyes, "But I'm willing to try with you." Kurt smiles.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Blaine grins. "But we should wait for some warmer weather...or at least before some of the snow melts. How about Saturday? It's supposed to be about 54 degrees. That sounds comfortable enough without being freezing."  
  
"I'd like that, maybe we could go to the Westerville park 25 minutes away." Blaine nods in agreement.  
  
"That sounds nice. A nice relaxing day at the park. I'll be looking forward to it." He smiles and kisses Kurt's cheek.  
  
"But I thought..." Kurt looked confused.  
  
"A cheek is different then lips. And I just want our first...real kiss...as a couple. To be special. So I'm gonna wait for the right moment, k?" Kurt nods and hugs Blaine.  
  
"Thanks so much, Blaine. For literally everything." He lets go and smiles. "I'm gonna head back to my room."   
  
"You do that, and don't wake Jeff...he gets cranky when he doesn't get at least six hours of sleep." Kurt laughs and nods.  
  
"I know...I saw that when the fire alarm went off last week. Anyway, thanks again. And uh...I'll text you when I'm free to work out time, ok?" Blaine nods and says a soft 'ok' before Kurt leaves the room.  
  
"I like that line more," Blaine says to himself. _"Actually...I'll stay..."_ He sings to himself before heading to his own room to get some sleep. Completely forgetting to take that amazing boombox with him.


End file.
